


Yoshiwara Lament

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past Life, a dream and memories that should be sealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoshiwara Lament

Perhaps it wasn't meant to get out of that brothel, and maybe it was really the time that he abondon every hope that remained in the depth of his heart. After all the debt he had were too big, and also working evey single night selling his body to the highest bidder was the only solution, but maybe even like that wasn't enought.  
The only way he'd get to get back his freedom was dying, whetever from age or truing to escape was just his choice.

But since that day, since the day Kagami knew a bastard under the name of Aomine Daiki, his entire life changed, for the worst, night after night that boy started to make his well built wall crumble down little by little, wall that Kagami managed to build in order to remain detached from what was going on around him, from everythig his body had to endure.

_But i didn't, damn that fucking obnoxious and intrusive Aomine. GAH!_

His presence, his life for Kagami was like a cancer that slowly started growing inside his body, a disease that first hit his brain, making him refuse the best costumer, those who always paid the large sums, but also those who, after a night of sex left him with bruises various scratch and burns, a disease that then invaded his heart causing it to beat faster and faster every time he heard his name, every time that his voice comes to his ears making him smile, a smile that Kagami thought dead.  
But that voice started to wisperer that words, that words that the red head wanted to forget, that word... freedom, and with that started to bloom in his heart hope that he believed completely dead.

He didin't understand why that person so different and yet so similar to him could have all that power, making him do things that Kagami no longer believed to be able to do again, flaming that extinct passion making him snap and challange the other in all kind of ridicolus things... details that ruined his "reputation" with the owner of the brodel where he was forced to work, but everything changed thanks to Aomine, now Kagami could finally smile, think about future, think more about himself without having to hide his face behind layers of makeup, fake hair and kimono so damn heavy to keep him to walk in a decent way.

The day passed, as well as the season alternatedslwly and steady in their flow, and like that also his love grow bigger, because yes, that what was he felt for the tanned boy who give him a new life and new dream for a future, thats why now they are organazing the escape from that world and from that little city that began definitely close on him, a city that never was his and never would be.

Everything was organized to the last detail, everything would have to be going smoothly, but obviously you can't fight time and the nature, in fact an heavy rain started to fall on little and not wooden house forcing him to stay indoor, forcing him to... no, he had to, he WANTED to run away, he needed to run away, and so he did probably making the worst decision ever. With a simple summer kimono, and sandal stolen from a servant to move more comfortable started to run down the street hoping to have sidetracked the henchmen of the boss, hoping for the best that time.

So, once at the destination kagami slowed and began to look around hoping to see the familiar face of Aomine, hoping that he didn't abandoned and that... and his eyes fell on a dark figure barely hidden by some branches, his figure, and he started to move again with a smile but Aomine moved faster with an horrified look on his face, and then only a scream reached my ears and everything became chaos.

I didn't understand what exactly happened after, i only felt him hold me tight so to make both crush on the wet floor in a mud puddle, without him leave the hold on my body. I couldn't understand for a few seconds, the only thing was the sound on the rain falling, the thunder in the distance, his hot breath on my neck and a warm that started to radiat on my chest, so not feeling Aomine move from that position, i started to make my hand wonder on his back where my finger come in contact with a sharp object coming out from his back, a sharp oblject... a blade... and i started to scream, or that's what i thought because nothing comes out of my mouth. I started to feel cold, tears welling up in my eyes and cold spreading all over my body, that's when moving i felt an intense pain spreading in my body and something slide out of my chest, and then i realized what had happened. The sword was too deep to have pierced only Aomine, that was the pain, that was the end, and then i started to laugh.

I was really an idiot, a real Bakagami as he liked to call me, even the idea of running away alive and free was an utopia, i was only an object to make money, i was nothing, but at last now i would be free for real, free with him, even if the regret of taking away a life which could be long was the only regret. The one and only regret...

\-----

I jumped from my position on the bed with tears in the eyes , i started to look around the room trying to focus on the place where i was, and when my eyes landed on his sleeping figure, a big wave of pace and security floaded my body making me lay down again, even if my body continued to temble with some fragment of the nightmare still very clear and vivid in my mind. Facing the ceiling, i tried to calm my ragged breath when a vivid image of blood and death hit me, making me scream and Aomine jump from the bed looking around and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Ohy bakagami... nightmare?" asked the voice that i started to worship, thick with sleep and distorted by a big yawn.

"Yes.." i started moving a little "yes, but now everuthing is ok, you are here, i'm here, and nothing happened, i said rubbing my eyes, yìtryuing to canceal the image that hauned me in yìthe nightmare, before going to kiss lightly Aomine forehead and rolling on the other side of the bed, when to arms hugged me from behind, and a nose started to nuzzle at the base of my neck making me chuckle.

"Now, everything is ok" mumbled the soft voice, just before a light snore reached my ears, and everything disappeared like ice in the sun, because with him everything was perfect and nothing was right, because he was my other half and because that's how my love looke like. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd as usual, i'm sorry.


End file.
